


Sex Arcade: They Just Can't Say No

by gregdonovan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregdonovan/pseuds/gregdonovan
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the Sex Arcade pictures drawn by sabudenego.  This story features non-consensual sex and violence towards women. If these topics bother you then you should avoid this story.
Three young fraternity brothers pay a visit to the Sex Arcade.





	1. No Mercy

Sex Arcade: They Just Can't Say No

 

_This is a story of horrible, twisted, evil things happening to innocent people.  I was attempting to write a type of dark comedy, about finding humor in situations that should never, ever, be funny.  It's up to the reader to decide whether I succeeded or not._

  


_Please be assured - I won't be offended if you don't laugh._

  


_Please comment, favorite, or vote on this story if you like it._

  
  
"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, and kids of all ages!  Are you ready for excitement?  Because the Sex Arcade is about to bring it on like Donky Kong!  Are you ready for the latest, sexiest, killingest, and three-dimensional manueuvering-est Subject to ever make her debut here at the Sex Arcade?  Well, she sure isn't! We need to make sure we have her affirmative consent before the fun starts, and that's proving to be a lot harder then we thought, I tell you what.   Haha, I kid, I kid."  
  
Jacob looked up from the tablet a hostess had handed him.  "What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's the new announcer they got.  I think he's had too many Red Bulls.  Or too much crystal meth - both are plausible,'" Anthony replied.    
  
"I think they kidnapped him from a traveling circus.  Maybe they were after a new girl and got him by mistake, then they just said 'fuck it - you want to get raped every day or be our new announcer' and now he's just doing the job the only way he knows how, just like his pappy and his grand-pappy before him.  It's a grand family tradition we're listening to right now, brothers.  Let's make sure to remember it and pass on this tale to our children." Eric raised his full beer mug to the giant flat-screen on the wall the announcer's voice was coming from.  He opened his throat the way he'd learned at countless frat parties and swallowed the beer in one quick chug and gave a thunderous _BRAAAP_.  "I salute you, sir.  _BRAAP_.  You do the Lord's good work."  
  
"Let me ask you, my dear beloved audience, my potential clientele, my lugubrious Subjects - do you like giants?  More like who doesn't like them, am I right?  They're just so . . . big and everything.  What's not to like about them?  Now, I know what you're going to ask: Billy Bob, do you mean to tell me we are about to have a giant start working at the Sex Arcade?  I am afraid not, ladies and gentlemen, we do not have us a giant here today but I will surely pass your thoughts about the matter to management, I most assuredly will.  And come tomorrow or the next day we might very well have our very own giant fulfilling all of your deepest, darkest, most perverted fantasies and fetishes, the way only the Sex Arcade knows how to."  
  
Jacob shook his head and kept combing through the options available on the the tablet.  A hostess had handed it to the group of three friends - Jacob, Anthony, and Eric - shortly after they had arrived at the Sex Arcade.  The tablet was used to make a reservation with one of the Sex Arcade's Subjects and included an almost bewildering array of rooms and equipment available for use.  
  
"Let's get an hour with the new girl," Jacob suggested to his frat brothers.  All three wore polo shirts with the collars popped and had fake tans turning their skin almost orange.    
  
"No can do, brother - it costs $5000 for an hour with her.  The new girls are always hella expensive."  Anthony - called Tiger by his friends - pointed at one of the other girls available for rent.  "Let's do that chick there.  I got a blowjob from her on her first day three years ago.  Wanna see what she's learned since then."  
  
"Jubilee from the X-Men," Eric read from the list.  "There are hotter chicks available, bro.  Unless punk-rock girl in a yellow raincoat is the very specific fetish that you need to get an erection."  
  
"Come on, bro, no need to be harsh.  I wanna see if she remembers me," Anthony said.  He smiled as he replayed that first encounter with Jubilee in his head.  "They had to strap a metal ring in her mouth to keep her from biting me.  And she never stopped screaming the whole time.  Like, never stopped begging for even a second.  Well, she stopped once; she blacked out when I kept my cock in her mouth too long.  The hostess was pissed about that."  He chuckled.  "I wanna do that again."    
  
Jacob pressed on the picture of a small Chinese woman wearing jean shorts, a pink top and a long yellow raincoat.  She looked no older than eighteen at the most.  The woman had short, spiky, dark hair, and was smiling in the picture, looking happy and carefree, like any normal girl of her age.    
  
"This is the one from the 90's cartoon.  I used to watch that show when I was in elementary school," Jacob said.  
  
"I gotta be honest, bro; I don't know who 99% of these bitches are supposed to be," Anthony replied.  "Never been into the whole nerdy geek stuff."  
  
"Me neither, bro," Eric spoke as he gave a long pull on the new beer he had just ordered.  "Like that new girl; never even heard of that show."  
  
On the monitor, the announcer continued:  "Let me ask you this, all you giant-lovers, you bigophiles, you above-average body-sized fetishists; what would you think about giants that eat people?  Bet you wouldn't like them, now would you?  And what if those same people-eating giants had a huge healing factor, no visible genitalia, and looked like the inbred, retarded offspring of Quasimodo?  That would just put a damper in your drawers, a pimple in your pecker, of that I have no doubt, no doubt at all!  You wouldn't like _those_ giants, no sirree bob.  And the little lady about to make her debut here today, she _definitely_ doesn't like those kinds of giants, let me tell you what.  She just loves slicing and dicing, killing and grilling, frying and dying those types of giants, you can trust me on that, may the Lord strike me down if that is not true!"    
  
Jacob looked at the new menu that had opened up after he had reserved Jubilee.  "Basic rate is $500 for a three man party for a one hour reservation with Jubilee.  Rates go up depending on what options we pick.  Let's see what we have here."  He scrolled through the list of rooms and scenarios available as his frat-bros commented while they read over his shoulders:   
  
"Torture Chamber - that sounds promising."   
  
"Harem."  
  
"Medical Room - boring.  I hate doctors."  
  
"Hot Tub - sounds nice but is too expensive."   
  
"Secretary's Office."  
  
"Prom Night - it actually has the back seat of a car in the room.  Nice touch."  
  
"Spy Interrogation - another good one."  
  
"Kitten Play - getting weird now."  
  
"Back Alley Assault - phrasing, BOOM."  
  
"Tentacle Tribulations - how does that even work?"  
  
"Father Daughter Fun Day - _holy shit_."  
  
Jacob swiped away from the menu showing the rooms.  "Let's just go with a basic booth.  No special setup just some nice carpeting and some chairs and a couch to sit on, no extra charge."  He finalized the room and then a final menu came up listing the clothing and equipment that could be rented for the hour.    
  
Anthony pointed at an item.  "There.  What's that thing?  Armbinder."  
  
"Never heard of 'em," Eric replied.  "No extra fee, so let's try it out.  It says 'loose or tight binding.'  We definitely want that thing tied tight as it can go."    
  
Jacob selected 'full armbinder, tight binding.'  "And now we have clothing to pick."  
  
"Nothing, bro.  Clothes would just get in the way," Anthony said.    
  
Jacob pressed the final selection and the menu closed, replaced by a message saying their rental would be available in thirty minutes.  It gave a small map showing what room the rental would be located at.    
  
Eric finished off his beer.  " _BRAAP_.  Bottoms up, brothers.  Let's go give this lucky girl a good time."  
  
The announcer was continuing: "Now, I must apologise to you all, my faithful clientele, but there has been a slight delay in processing.  This little filly's been putting up quite a ruckus, let me tell you, quite a ruckus indeed.  I'm afraid she had to be sedated by one of our beautiful hostesses and her on-camera debut, broadcast throughout this here entire facility, will be shortly delayed till she gets her muscle control back.  No one wants to see a limp fish just lying there on the floor; we all like seeing the thing flopping around and jumping in the air and gasping for breath, that's what we want to see, no doubt about it!  I will be back here shortly and then the show will commence.  I look forward to seeing you all then!"    
  
The three found the room twenty minutes before their appointed time and sat down to wait.  Jacob looked around at the other booths where clients were busy with the various Subjects available for use.  He looked down, frowning slightly after watching one particular booth for a minute.  Inside he had seen a small blonde girl kneeling on the floor, nude, with her hands rigidly clamped to her neck in a metal yoke.  A ring strapped in her mouth forced her jaw open and drool ran down her chin.  Her red eyes and wet cheeks were proof she had been crying for a several hours at least.    
  
Her pointed elven ears and the four braids in her hair helped Jacob identify her as Princess Zelda.  As he watched, a man entered the booth and fished an erection out of his pants before stepping in front of Zelda and blocking Jacob's view.  He kept the picture of Zelda's face in his mind as he looked down.  There hadn't been normal fear on her face; it was sheer terror mixed with something else . . . He thought on it and realized he'd never seen that look before.  It had been the worst form of despair - it was the look of a fox caught in a trap, realizing it had no chance of escape.  Jacob shivered.  He didn't think he could stand seeing a look like that again.    
  
"What's wrong with you, bro?" Anthony asked him.  
  
"Are you guys . . . are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Hell yeah, bro!  Me and Tiger have been coming here for years.  Fuck Disney; this is the happiest place on earth.  Heh.  For the clients, anyways."  Eric grinned.  "I think the girl we're about to meet would not share that opinion."  He chuckled.  "But who cares what she thinks, am I right Tiger?"  
  
"Amen, brother."  Anthony and Eric bumped fists.  "What got you down all of a sudden, Jacob?"  
  
"I don't know . . . it's just . . . is it really that fun to have sex with someone that's crying?"  
  
"How do you know why the girls are crying?  Maybe they cry because the sex is just that good.  And they realize they'll never have sex as good as this when they get out of here."  Anthony laughed.  "Bet you never thought of that, did you, bro?"  
  
"It's like my grand-pappy always used to say: lap-dances are so much better when the stripper is crying."  Eric chuckled.  "That was probably the best bit of advice he ever gave me."  
  
"And what about the angry scowling?"  Jacob pointed at another booth.  "That's FemShep.  She'd murder those guys if she could."  
  
"Maybe she's a size queen?" Eric shrugged.  "Those guys probably all got small dicks and she's really pissed off about it."    
  
"Dude, that makes no fucking sense and you know it," Jacob replied.  "We're in Europe right now; we wouldn't have to travel far to find a legal brothel."  
  
"Sorry, brother, but the Sex Arcade is way better than any brothel on the outside.  We got wa-"  
  
Anthony was interrupted when the door to the booth they were waiting on opened up.  The hostess inside peeked out and looked at them.  "If you boys are waiting for Jubilee, we're ready now if you want to get started ten minutes early."    
  
"All right, Jacob."  Anthony stood up and clapped Jacob on the shoulder.  "It's time to become a real man."  He laughed and gave a fist-bump with Eric, then walked in the booth.  Jacob hesitated a second then walked in after them.    
  
The three entered and took a seat on a leather couch.  The hostess stood in the corner next to the petite, naked woman kneeling on the floor.  The nude woman's arms were bound behind her in a black-leather armbinder, with straps running over her shoulders.  The laces on the armbinder had been tightened until the woman's elbows were touching behind her back.  She looked at the floor with a slack look on her face, her eyes unfocused.    
  
The hostess patted the woman's short, dark hair.  "My name is Mindy and I will be your hostess today.  Jubilee here is ready to party if you handsome gentlemen are."  
  
Jubilee looked up as Mindy finished.  Jacob looked at the picture of the smiling, happy girl he had on the tablet and back at the blank, slack-faced mannequin he saw in front of him.  They couldn't be the same person . . .  
  
"JuJu, how's it been, babe?  It's your old buddy, Tiger.  You remember me?"  
  
Jubilee said nothing.  Her lips moved as if she were speaking to herself, but no sound could be heard.  Jacob compared her to the picture on the tablet again.  The woman kneeling in front of him had hair that was the same color and length but it was limp and tangled, not styled into spikes.  She looked like she had lost weight and her shoulders and rib-cage were clearly visible, poking up against the skin covering them.  There were dark bags under her eyes, as if she had not slept for days.  But it was the eyes themselves that were the worst.  
  
"You remember Tiger, don't you?  I was here your first day.  Man, I bet it's hard to believe you've been here three years already.  I guess time really flies when you're having fun.  Last time I was here you were begging me to stop," Anthony chuckled while talking, "and you blacked out when I stuck my cock down your throat?  Man, good times.  You remember me, now?"  
  
Jubilee remained silent.    
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Mindy said, "but sweety here doesn't talk.  Not anymore."  
  
"She doesn't talk?"  Anthony asked.  "She talked the last time I saw her.  Hell, she wouldn't stop talking.  Well, it was more like screaming, honestly.  But sounds were coming out of her mouth, that's for sure."  
  
"Yes sir, Jubilee used to talk, when she was new here.  But not anymore.  I haven't heard her say a word in over two years."  
  
Jacob ignored the bantering between his frat brothers and kept staring at Jubilee's face.  The look he saw was worse than what he had seen on Zelda's face outside.  Zelda had shown despair - Jubilee showed _nothing_.  It wasn't despair in Jubilee's eyes, it was a void, a blackness, the complete absence of hope.  It was the look of the fox that had gnawed its own leg off, only to find itself still caught in the trap.  The abuse she'd suffered the last three years had mercilessly ground away any happiness or joy she might once have possessed, all the good emotions that made life worth living.  All that was left behind was a withered husk of a person.  A soul-less automaton.  
  
Killing her would have been far more merciful than bringing her here.  


	2. Introductions

Jacob clutched his stomach as a wave of nausea swept over him.  He couldn't do this.  Coming here had been a huge mistake . . .   
  
Anthony continued talking, heedless of Jacob's problems.  "No longer a talker, huh?  Well can you at least smile JuJu?  You'll look a lot prettier if you smile.  Like this," Anthony gave a big smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but Jubilee doesn't smile, either.  She doesn't seem to show much emotion anymore.  But she's still up to giving you a good time if you would care to get started."  Mindy stroked a hand down Jubilee's cheek.  "You're still a hard worker, aren't you sweety?"  Mindy kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well, I know who goes first," Eric said.  "You're the newbie," Eric clapped Jacob on the shoulder, "so you get first crack at her."  
  
"I . . . I don't feel so good, right now," Jacob said.  "You guys can go first, something's upsetting my stomach."  His face was pale and he had started sweating.  
  
"All right, man.  Just sit back and relax.  You can close your eyes if you want to.  Maybe try to take a nap.  JuJu's not going to make any noise to bother you," Anthony said.  He stood up and unbuckled his belt.  "Mindy, can you get my brother something to drink?"  
  
"Oh, of course, sir."  Mindy grabbed a bottle of water from a small refrigerator, while Anthony shed the rest of his clothes.  Mindy walked to Jacob and gave him the water, then stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders.  "There you go, sir.  You just lean back and relax."  
  
Anthony stood in front of Jubilee and ran his hand through her hair.  She opened her mouth and mutely waited for him to begin.  He stroked his semi-flaccid penis and then slowly inserted it into her mouth.  She immediately began bobbing her mouth back and forth, while running her tongue along the underside of his cock.  Anthony kept a firm pressure on her head, guiding her and setting a slow but steady rhythm.  Jubilee would occasionally withdraw till his cock was almost outside her mouth and then make a circle around the tip with her tongue.    
  
"Oh.  My.  God," Anthony moaned.  "This is incredible . . .oh Jesus JuJu, what are you doing to me?"  He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  "You have learned so much since I last saw you . . . yes, yes, Jesus."  He withdrew his cock and held it just in front of her mouth.  "Lick that lollipop, JuJu."  He shuddered when she ran her tongue around the head.  "You may not use it to smile or talk . . . yeah that's good . . . but you can still use that mouth to suck the chrome off a bumper, JuJu."  
  
Eric looked at Jacob and said, "Now, to continue the conversation we had before.  The Sex Arcade is way better than any legal brothel we could go to, bro.  Way better.  You go to a hooker at some Red Light brothel in Amsterdam or even an escort you saw on Craigslist and what are you going to get?  Rules, bro.  Like, you can't kiss them, you can't suck on their titties, can't slap 'em around any, can't go bare-back on 'em.  Fuck, they'll even make you wear a condom for a blowjob.  What kind of shit is that, bro?  That's fucking bullshit.  That's why the Arcade is the place to go for some easy fucking, bro.  No complications, no questions asked."  
  
"It's like this, brother," Anthony said.  "You go to some whore on the outside and give her some cash for a good time and she _won't_ say no.  Probably, long as you follow her rules.  But the girls like JuJu here in the Arcade?  They _can't_ say no."  He smiled, his eyes closed as he concentrated on Jubilee's ministrations.  "Well, they can say no.  And 'stop.'  And 'you're hurting me.' And 'please, you're hurting me, no, no, no, God please, I'm begging you, please don't do this to me.'"  He looked down at Jubilee, an evil smile on his face.  "That's what JuJu said the first time I met her."  He tenderly ran his hand through her hair.  "You remember that JuJu?  How you were begging me to stop?"  
  
Jubilee continued her work and gave no reply.  
  
Anthony gently gathered her hair into his hand.  "Maybe I'll do something to make sure you remember me this time."  His hand squeezed Jubilee's hair till his knuckles turned white.    
  
"Sir, I'm going to have ask you to stop threatening the Subject or I will have to call Security," Mindy said.   
   
"Hey, no problem," Anthony said.  He held his hands up.  "I was just thinking of getting JuJu some flowers, you know.  Some . . . oh fuck that is awesome . . . some romantic shit like that.  That's the kind of guy I am.  The romantic type."  
  
Mindy giggled.  "Oh, I'm sure sweety would love some flowers.  She's always so happy when her clients give her presents."  
  
"So, she doesn't smile and she doesn't talk, but she gives head like she was born to it," Eric said, changing the topic.  "How does that work out in your head, Tiger?  She a keeper?"  
  
"You make it sound like not talking is a bad thing, bro.  Ah, yeah, just keep doing that, JuJu," Anthony said.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations on his cock.  "I'd have to say she's a keeper, brothers.  Lick that lollipop . . . I'd put a ring on it but the Arcade beat me to it."  
  
Jacob and Eric both looked at the thin, grey, metal ring locked around Jubilee's slender neck.  Jubilee's collar was much smaller than those worn by most of the Subjects, who were forced to wear heavy, metallic collars that covered most of their throat and squeezed them uncomfortably.    
  
"What's up with her ring, Mindy?" Eric asked.  "Why's she got a special collar?"  
  
"Jubilee has been a very good girl for a long time now.  She was moved from the Non-Compliant to the Compliant category six months after she started working here," Mindy said.  "As one of the rewards, she was given a more comfortable collar to wear.  I think it looks much nicer on her, with her nice and slender neck."  
  
"She co-operates with her rapists and she gets a nicer slave collar as a reward?" Eric asked.  "Sounds like a fair deal to me."    
  
"I don't know, brother," Anthony said, panting and flushed.  "I could think of a better reward if I had . . . oh god yes . . . if I had the time to consider it.  Or I gave a damn about JuJu here."  
  
"Why not let her go?" Jacob suddenly blurted out.  His face was pale and his lips were almost green.  "As a reward?  That's a . . . that could be something . . ." Jacob stuttered and then trailed off, his voice cracking at the sudden silence in the room.    
  
"Sir, that is a topic you are not allowed to discuss inside a booth," Mindy said.  She had stopped rubbing Jacob's shoulders and her usual flirty smile was now replaced by a grim line, her lips pressed together.  "All clients sign an agreement that states what you can and cannot say during a private session.  This is the second time this party has violated the rules.  If there is a third violation I will be forced to call Security."  
  
"Hey, bro," Eric put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "why don't you take a walk and get some air outside.  You're not looking too good."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  Jacob went outside and sat down in the waiting area outside the booth.  He slouched down in a thickly padded chair and leaned his head back, resting the base of his skull on the back of the chair.  He closed his eyes, taking slow, even breaths.  He could feel a lump sitting in his stomach and bile at the back of his throat.  What was this horrible place?  Why had he ever agreed to come here?  Who cares if he didn't make it into the fucking fraternity?  
  
The announcer was back at it again.  He now stood in a booth, much like the one Jacob had just exited, but much larger.  An older white man, heavy, clean-shaven, wearing a white tuxedo with a white Panama hat, the announcer held an old-fashioned chrome microphone with a long cable leading towards the ceiling in his hand.  "All right everyone, the moment of anticipation has arrived.  Now, gentlemen," he nodded at a line of men standing to his side, "I truly hope you will treat this here young lady I am about to introduce with the utmost respect and decency.  Treat her the way you would your own mothers, you hear?"  He waited a moment and then slapped his thigh, guffawing.  "Aw, shucks, old Billy Bob is just pulling your legs, I am - it's what I do.  You can all go ahead and fuck the shit out of her.  Treat her like a slab of meat that needs tenderizing, gentlemen.  Because that's really all she is, now."    
  
Billy Bob looked and nodded at some unseen signal to his right.  "All right everyone, allow me to introduce, the one, the only, Mikasa of Attack on Titan!"  He let the microphone dangle while he vigorously clapped his hands.  The men waiting in line let out harsh growls of anticipation as they saw the struggling form being dragged towards them.    
  
Jacob could see Mikasa was a small Japanese woman, around eighteen years old, with shoulder length dark hair that was now partially obscuring her eyes.  She had on a strange costume, vaguely military, with white pants and a white blouse partially covered by a brown sash at the waist and a brown jacket.  Knee-high brown boots, a red scarf, and leather belts running around her waist and down to her boots completed her clothing.    
  
Her captors had locked her hands and neck into a metal yoke like Jacob had seen on Zelda earlier.  Leather straps kept Mikasa's calves pressed against her thighs, forcing her into a kneeling position.  Two female security guards were carrying her, the guards muscled like body-builders and wearing riot gear in the same white and purple color scheme as the hostess' clothing.    
  
Mikasa screamed while she was dragged towards the waiting men.  "STOP, stop, let me go!  Let me out of this, right now!  I am not going to do this, none of you come near me or I swear I will kill anyone who touches memmph-"  Her protests were cut short when the security guards shoved their gloved hands inside her mouth and yanked her jaws open.  Mikasa shrieked with pain as a hostess stepped up and securely buckled a ring gag into her open mouth.  The gag had a buckle going around the back of Mikasa's head and one running under her chin.    
  
"Alright boys, who's first?" the announcer asked,, the microphone back in his hand and a grin on his face.  A man stepped up to Mikasa and began unbuckling his pants.  He suddenly had to dodge backwards as she swung the yoke towards him, screaming incomprehensible curses at him through her gag.    
  
"Well now, this little kitten's got some fire in her," the announcer said.  "That just adds to the excitement."    
  
The security guards grabbed Mikasa's yoke on either side and stepped on her feet, pinning her legs to the ground.  They held her arms steady and yanked her upright when she tried to bend over.  The man had shed his clothes and came up to Mikasa with an erection.  He grabbed her head and held it steady, then began to slowly insert his penis into her open mouth.  Mikasa screamed, loud and high-pitched, her eyes wide with horror as he inexorably moved forward.  The man shoved his penis forward until Mikasa screams became wetly garbled and then stopped as she began to gag.    
  
She flexed every muscle in her body and ground her teeth against the rings in her mouth as she fought against the violation.  But the guards held her body steady while the man held her head tightly in his hands, pressed against his crotch.  Her face grew red as the man's penis restricted her air supply.  She felt fatigue poisons building up in her muscles, the rush of adrenaline wearing off and her body demanding oxygen to replenish what had just been burnt off.  She kept struggling, pushing her burning muscles to continue to fight against her captors, but the people holding her were too strong.    
  
"Well, would you look at that?" the announcer asked.  "That little filly's not giving up without a fight, no sirree, she is not."  He walked up to the man raping Mikasa's mouth and clapped him on the shoulder.  "You're not going to let her defy you like that, are you sir?"  
  
The man laughed, shook his head no, and pressed Mikasa's head further into his crotch.    
  
Mikasa's airway was now completely cut off.  She couldn't breath . . .  Did they not know?  They weren't going to let her breath . . .  She was going to die like this . . .  Blackness was creeping into her vision and she began to hear a roaring noise in her ears, when the client finally withdrew his penis just enough for her to gasp in two desperate lungfuls of air before he blocked her airway again.    
  
The announcer and the men behind him laughed and clapped in appreciation.  Jacob couldn't watch anymore.  His stomach lurched and he clapped a hand over his mouth as bile rushed up his throat.  He raced for a bathroom, barely making it in time.  He vomited the remains of the buffalo wings and nachos he's eaten less than an hour before, on the floor of the bathroom and in the toilet.  He leaned over the toilet, as his stomach heaved and emptied whatever contents were remaining inside it.  When it was finally over, he walked out of the bathroom stall to the sink and rinsed his mouth with water from the faucet.  He looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
This place was a nightmare.  A horror story come to life.  He could almost feel the evil permeating the walls and soaking into his skin.  He studied his reflection.  He'd never be able to look at himself, never be able to live with himself, if he just walked away for this place and forgot the poor women he'd seen.    
  
He had to do something.  


	3. Calling Cadence

Jacob splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.    
  
"What are you going to do about this place?" his reflection asked.  
  
He dried his face and hands, then went and sat down in a clean toilet stall.  He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, while rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
What the hell was he going to do?  
  
The briefing material he and his friends - former friends - had been given hadn't mentioned much about the security systems at the Sex Arcade.  But Jacob had personally seen plenty of security guards patrolling the building.   And there were cameras everywhere, tucked up high on walls or hanging down from ceilings, watching everything that was going on.  That, combined with the fact that a portal system, located in a single room, was the only way in or out of the facility, meant Jacob's chances of sneaking someone like Jubilee out of the building unnoticed were almost zero.  He had to think of something else.    
  
The weakness with all the security was that it had to be controlled from a central room and that meant it could all be shut down from that one point.  He'd have to find that control room and disable all the cameras and security systems in the place and turn on the portal system.  This was going to be tough.  Real tough.  He'd have to find whatever control room was in the building, infiltrate it and then figure out how to bypass the logins for the security systems.  
  
The one bright spot was that the control room for the security systems would probably open up the doors to the cells the Subjects were kept in when not working.  Or Jacob assumed they were kept in cells; this place was basically a prison, so it made sense there would be prison cells.  That would leave just the guards to be dealt with, but there was nothing Jacob could do about them, by himself.  Hopefully, if all the Subjects were released at once they would be able to overwhelm the guards befo-  
  
Jacob painfully rapped his knuckles against his forehead.  Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  What was he thinking?  He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead where he had hit himself.  He was thinking like he was an action hero, like a one-liner dropping badass who could take on a building full of security guards all by himself.  He needed a plan that was realistic given his circumstances.  
  
As much as he hated it, Jacob had to admit to himself there wasn't much that he could do, right that moment.  There were too many bad guys and he knew nothing about how the building was run.  His best option - his only option - was to wait until he left the facility and then go to the cops.  His group had reserved a room for an overnight stay, planning to leave tomorrow afternoon.  He thought about running out right then, but he was worried that would arouse suspicion.  He'd have to act normal till tomorrow.  Hide his true feelings from his 'friends' and keep them in the dark about what he was planning.    
  
Jacob wished he could take some kind of evidence with him, but his phone had been confiscated before they entered the building.  He would have nothing but his testimony to give to the FBI.  And what he knew wouldn't be very useful.  He had no idea where this building was; the trio of friends had met with a guide at an airport in London and then been driven in a windowless van to an empty warehouse.  A portal had been opened on a wall inside the warehouse and they had stepped through into the Sex Arcade.  Anthony and Eric had said the portal had been in an office building in Miami the last time they had been to the Arcade.  The location must be changed every-time for security reasons.    
  
Thinking on it, Jacob realized he could be anywhere; he might even be in a different dimension!  He had no idea where he had gone after stepping through the portal.  He hadn't really believed the women here were actually being brought from different dimensions; he'd assumed they were just women forced to wear costumes.  But after some of the things he'd seen, he was starting to believe what he'd been told was true.  No matter who they were, though, none of the women here deserved the brutality he'd seen inflicted on Mikasa and Jubilee.  
  
He gave a final rub to his face and then stood up with a sigh.  He had to head back to the booth and watch what Anthony and Eric were doing to Jubilee.  Hide his feelings and act like there was nothing wrong with their actions.  He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, slowly filling his lungs.  He held his breath a moment and exhaled.  It was time to go.    
  
When Jacob re-entered the booth, Eric was being fellated by Jubilee, her head blocking his view of Eric's groin.  Eric was running his hands through her hair, his eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face.  A shudder and a quick groan came from Eric and he forced Jubilee's head into his crotch, holding it fast.  Her throat rippled as she kept swallowing, until Eric released her.    
  
"Jacob, my brother!" Anthony said.  "You got back just in time.  What happened to you out there?"  
  
"Got sick.  Threw up.  Don't . . . don't feel good," Jacob mumbled.  He sat down in a chair across the room from Anthony.  
  
"Ok, then."  Anthony gave Jacob an odd look.  "Well, as soon as Mindy gets her cleaned up, you can have your turn with JuJu.  It's worth it, bro."  
  
"Best fucking blowjob I have ever had.  Ever," Eric said.  Mindy had snapped on some latex gloves and was wiping Eric's groin with a wet rag.  "I guess if you do something thousands of times over the last three years, you tend to get good at it.  Don't you, Jubilee?"  
  
Jubilee was as silent as ever.  She now kneeled mutely on the floor, waiting for the next man to begin.    
  
Mindy helped Jubilee up and took her over to a sink in the corner.  She gave Jubilee a small bottle of mouthwash to rinse her mouth and then she wiped her face and chest with germicidal wipes.  Jubilee was then led back to the middle of the room and forced to kneel down again.  
  
"All right, gents, sweety is ready for the next customer.  You have ten minutes remaining on your rental."  
  
"That's you, Jacob," Anthony said.  He looked Jacob in the eyes and studied his face.  "You want in to Delta Delta Pi?  This is what you gotta do.  Make the fraternity proud, brother."  
  
Jacob stood up.  "Yeah.  Ok."  He walked over and stood in front of Jubilee.  She quietly opened her mouth and waited for him.    
  
"You're going to have to take your clothes off, bro," Eric said.  "Some of them, at least."  
  
Jacob slowly unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his shorts.  He had to act normal.  Didn't he?  He saw the lines etched into Jubilee's face, the abuse taking its physical toll on her body.  Her arms and legs, her whole body, were a lot thinner than Jacob had realized.    
  
She wasn't going to last much longer in here.  
  
He re-buttoned his pants.  He couldn't do this to her.  He would never be able to live with himself if he did.  He got down on his knees and put his arms around Jubilee.  
    
"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Anthony angrily asked.  "That's not what we're paying for."  
  
Jacob ignored him and gently hugged Jubilee to his chest.  He put his mouth to her ear and whispered into it.  A moment later he stood up.  "I'll be waiting outside."  He walked out of the booth without saying another word.    
  
Ten minutes later, his angry frat brothers found him sitting in the waiting area.  He stood up to talk with them.  
  
"Bro, what was that in there?" Eric asked.  "You want into this fraternity or not?"  
  
"We brought you out here because you said you'd be into this kind of shit," Anthony said.  "But then you fucking pussy out on us at the last second?  That's bullshit.  And what the fuck did you say to the whore in there?"  
  
"Guys . . ." Jacob began.  "Look, I got sick earlier and threw up in a bathroom.  Something I ate, I guess.  I just felt sick again, and that's why I had to leave.  I think I got it out of my system, now.  I still want into the fraternity.  I'll make this up to you guys tomorrow.  I promise."  
  
Anthony and Eric looked at each other, for a moment.    
  
"Ok, bro.  We'll give you another chance," Eric said.  "But you better not pussy out on us again, or it's over for you.  Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Jacob said, nodding his head.  "I think I'm going to head back to our room now and lay down."  
  
"Hold up for a second," Anthony said.  He pointed at a monitor on the wall.  "The show with the new chick is about to start again.  Let's watch."  
  
Up on the monitor, which had been displaying the message 'Service Will Resume Shortly', the live feed was back on.  The same booth Jacob had seen earlier was there, with the same line of men, waiting for their chance with Mikasa.  Mikasa was lying on the ground, the ring-gag removed, curled up as best she could with the yoke and straps restraining her arms and legs.  She was a wounded animal, trying to protect itself from predators.    
  
"All right, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Mikasa's live debut at the Sex Arcade," Billy Bob said.  "I have to tell you, my beloved audience, this little filly's been more popular than we could ever have hoped for.  In fact, she's so popular we're going to be offering a special 2-for-1 deal until the end of her first twelve-hour shift.  I know what you're thinking; 'Billy Bob, do you mean we get to fuck two women at once?'  No, my overconfident friend, you do not get to do that.  So, what are we offering, you ask?  Why don't you just watch us get Mikasa set up and we'll all find out together.  Oh boy, don't you just love surprises?"  
  
Two security guards grabbed Mikasa under her armpits and lifted her into the air.    
  
"Get away from me, you animals," Mikasa yelled.  "What kind of sick monsters are you?  You like watching this?  You like hurting a defenseless girl?"  A hostess came up and began unbuckling the belt around Mikasa's waist.  She kicked her legs out as best she could and twisted her body, trying to fight against the people holding her.  "Stop doing that!  Stop, no, no, NO, NO, NO!"  
  
"That little filly has got a fire in her belly, I tell you what," Billy Bob said.  "She is a wild mustang, raised on the wild plains, just waiting to be broken to the saddle, yes sirree.  I apologize for the slight delay, but we're going to have to call some more muscle in to get little Mikasa set up right.  But the best things in life are worth waiting for as my dear, departed, father used to say."    
  
Two more guards and another hostess were called into the booth.  The guards lay Mikasa on the floor, face down, and unbuckled the straps holding her calves clamped to her thighs.  Her legs were unfolded and two of the guards held her legs down, while the other two kept her upper body pinned to the floor.  The hostesses grabbed scissors and began to methodically remove Mikasa's clothing.  First, the sash at her waist and her boots were removed.  Then the belts around her waist and running down her thighs were unbuckled and tossed aside.  Then her pants were cut away, then her jacket, and then her blouse, leaving her wearing only a simple white cotton bra and panties.  These were delicately snipped away, too.  At this point, Mikasa, who had been twisting and writhing with all her strength while yelling 'NO' the whole time, began to scream, loudly, until one of the guards clamped her gloved hand over Mikasa's mouth.  There were no words in her scream, just anger - and fear.    
  
"Well, I just wanna fry that up in a skillet and eat it with some melted butter drizzled all over the top," Billy Bob said, looking at Mikasa's naked body.  "Mmmhmm, scrumptious."  Billy Bob turned to the men waiting.  "What about you, fellas?  You all want a piece of the deliciousness you see before you, ain't that right?"    
  
Harsh laughter and clapping answered him.    
  
A spreader bar was shoved between Mikasa's legs and buckled in place, just above her knees, forcing her legs to spread wide.  She was lifted to a kneeling position and spun around to face the line of men waiting for their turn with her.  Two guards stood on Mikasa's legs, while they held the yoke attached to her arms. A third guard held her head in an iron grip, the guard's glove still over Mikasa's mouth, while also forcing Mikasa to look straight ahead at the men waiting.  The three hostesses piled in and carefully released Mikasa's hands from the yoke, one arm at a time.  Mikasa's hands were forced behind her back, against her frantic resistance, and secured with metal handcuffs.  A wooden pole was shoved between her arms and her back, then her elbows were tied to it.  The yoke was removed  and then a hostess padlocked a heavy metal collar around Mikasa's neck.  Seeing Mikasa was secure, the guard with a glove over her mouth released her and stepped back.  
  
"Please . . . this is too tight," Mikasa said quietly, trying to turn her head to relieve the new pressure around her throat.  The fight had suddenly gone out of her, with the suddenness of a balloon deflating, her entire body exhausted from struggling.    
  
"Don't worry, babe," a hostess said.  "Give it a couple months and you won't even notice it's there."    
  
"I would like to take this moment to mention that you can order your very own, custom-made, metal collar right here at the Sex Arcade," Billy Bob said.  "Just speak to one of our lovely hostesses if you have any questions about it.  Let me assure you, these collars are top quality craftsmanship, built to order and guaranteed to last.  We take pride in the products we have to offer at the Sex Arcade, you can take my word on it."    
  
"Just tell me what you're going to do," Mikasa pleaded.  "Give me that much, at least.  Please."  
  
"Well now, that would be spoiling the surprise!" Billy Bob said.  "Who want's the surprise ruined?  Not anybody waiting in line, I can promise you that."    
  
A hostess stepped in front of Mikasa and held a ring-gag in front of her eyes.  "We have to put this in your mouth.  If you fight us, the gag is still going in, but you'll be inviting more pain on yourself.  Now, are you going to be a good girl and open wide for me?"  
  
Mikasa closed her eyes.  "Please, don't do this to me," she whispered to the hostess.  
  
"Come on, now.  Be a good girl for me and say aaaahhh," the hostess said, holding her mouth open.  
  
A moment later Mikasa reluctantly opened her mouth and held it open while the hostess buckled the ring-gag securely in place.  A sob escaped her throat and tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
The hostess kissed Mikasa's forehead.  "That's a good girl."  
  
"That little filly is a smart one, I tell you what.  Look how fast she's learning!" Billy Bob said.  "I bet in another year or two we won't even have to use that gag anymore."    
  
The buckles on the gag were double-checked, ensuring they were securely fastened.  A black leather hood was placed over Mikasa's head, encasing her head completely, with just an opening left for her mouth.  Mikasa was now left in total darkness, unable to see what was going to happen to her next.    
  
A metal table was brought into the booth and bolted to the floor.  Mikasa was bent over the padded surface of the table, then her feet were shackled to opposite legs of the table.  A chain was clipped to her collar, then fastened to a ring in the floor.  Padded straps went over Mikasa's body and were pulled tight, holding her fast to the table's surface.  Finally, a thin cable was run down from the ceiling and clipped to a loop at the top of the hood covering Mikasa's face.  The cable was pulled tight, forcing her head up and her face - and open mouth - to stay pointed forward.    
  
Billy Bob walked behind Mikasa and raised his right hand.  "By the power invested in me by the Management of the Sex Arcade," he brought his hand down on Mikasa's ass with a loud _crack_ , "I now pronounce this little filly open for business!  Let's get our first two customers up here!  Come on now, don't be shy."  
  
Two men stepped up, a hostess guiding one of them to Mikasa's mouth and the other behind her.  Billy Bob put his hand on the shoulder of the man standing in front of Mikasa.  "Now, I have to warn you, sir, that you have to be careful and listen closely to the orders of our beautiful hostess here.  This little girl has blacked out on us twice already, so if the hostess tells you to stop, you're gonna have to stop, lickety split."  He looked at the other man behind Mikasa. "You, though, you can just keep plowing right along, fella.  It ain't gonna bother her none if you're fucking her when she's unconscious, no sirree."    
  
The man behind Mikasa removed his clothing.  A hostess squeezed a clear gel into her hand from a tube, then rubbed the gel on the man's penis and in between Mikasa's legs.  
  
"Like my beloved mother once told me; proper lubrication is the key to a long-lasting relationship," Billy Bob said.  "Boy, was _that_ an awkward conversation, let me tell you what."    
  
The men began thrusting into Mikasa.  She gave a small scream of anguish, her hands clenching into fists behind her.    
  
"Well, now, fellas, let's get some order going here.  I'm gonna start calling cadence for ya; all right, here we go:  
Hutt, two, three, four  
Hutt, two, three, four - Come on boys, lets get in step  
Your left, two, three, four  
A one, two, three, fou-"  
  
Mikasa screamed again, loud and long, her voice filled with indescribable pain.  The scream slowly trailed off, replaced by deep, anguished sobs, shaking her entire body.   
  
"Well, we're not getting a five-star Yelp review from her, no sirree bob.  That is a customer who is most definitely not satisfied with the service she has been provided, no indeed."  
  
Eric watched the show, a wistful smile on his face.  He sighed.  "This is the happiest place on Earth."  
  
"What did I tell you, Jacob?" Anthony said.  He put his arms around Jacob's shoulders.  "The girls here?  They just can't say no."


	4. Going Home

Mindy hummed softly to herself as she cleaned the booth.  She had already wiped down the furniture with the germicidal wipes and now she was looking inside the mini-fridge, taking inventory of what drinks had been used.  She would enter that number into the tablet she was holding and the booth would be replenished the following morning.   
  
The announcer's voice could be faintly heard through the walls of the booth.   
"Your left right,    
on left right,  
on left right left.    
Whoo, doggy!  Look at her wiggle, fellas!  She's like a worm on a hot frying pan!"  
  
Jubilee sat on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her and covered with a blanket, a fragile bundle, staring at nothing like always.  Mindy had removed the arm-binder as soon as the last customers had left and wiped her down with baby wipes - a quick cleaning until Jubilee could be brought to the shower areas for a proper bathing.  Mindy had ordered Jubilee's lunch to be brought to the booth; a difference in protocol from most Subjects, who were usually shackled and leashed like dogs to be led to a dining area.  Jubilee was a special case, both because she was in the Compliant category and because she had special dietary needs.  The only thing Jubilee would eat, for the last several months, was oatmeal and applesauce.  Anything more solid and she simply refused to swallow it, no matter what Mindy had tried to get her to eat.   
  
The diet wasn't exactly nutritious, Mindy thought.  Jubilee had clearly lost weight and her arms were now almost shockingly thin.  It was clear Jubilee's time at the Sex Arcade was going to end in the near future, in one way or the other.  She wouldn't be the first Subject Mindy had seen waste away like this and she certainly wouldn't be the last.  Mindy suddenly thought about the picture the Sex Arcade used in Jubilee's advertising to the customers, the one with her smiling and happy.  She stumbled and dropped the tablet in her hands.  Maybe this job wasn't worth what she was being paid?   
  
Mindy bent down, grabbed the tablet from the floor and quickly got back to her work.  She was going down a very dangerous line of thinking.  More than one hostess, overcome with guilt, had tried to betray the Sex Arcade in some manner.  Either trying to help a Subject escape or trying to inform someone in authority on the local planet about the Arcade's existence.  Those traitors who weren't 'disappeared,' were sent to work as a Subject themselves.  But there was no ten year time limit for them; they were forced to work for the rest of their lives.  However long that might be.   
  
As part of their job training, all new employees of the Sex Arcade had to watch a video showing a former hostess who had been sentenced to a lifetime of service as a Subject in one of the Arcade's booths.  It had shown a progression, from her first day in the booth, until her last day five years later.  What happened to the hostess after that was never explained.  Seeing the awful condition of the hostess on her last day, Mindy had thought the video was obviously a fake, a scare tactic meant to frighten the new employees.  She hadn't thought working the booths could possibly be that hard on a person.  After working in the Arcade herself, however, Mindy now knew the video had been completely, horrifyingly, real.   
  
Mindy looked at Jubilee.  She might feel a little guilty, sure; but when it came down to it, Mindy was glad it was someone else working as a Subject in the booth.   
  
"Drip drop drippity drop drop  
my rooftop's leaking the rain's dripping onto my head  
drip drop drippity drop drop.  
Well come on now, boys, you gotta sound off louder than that.  This little girly's screaming louder than all of ya put together!  That's no way to call cadence."  
  
Mindy shuddered.  Yes, she was damn sure glad she wasn't a Subject.   
  
Mindy finished her inventory and entered the report on her tablet.  With that done, all she had to do was wait for Jubilee's lunch to arrive and then try to get her to eat it.  Jubilee had no other customers scheduled for the day, although that could change at any moment.  But Mindy didn't think it would - Jubilee's business rate had dropped off sharply the last few months.  Another sign that her time at the Arcade would be coming to an end.   
  
Mindy grabbed a blanket for herself from a closet in the booth, then walked over and sat down next to Jubilee on the couch.  She covered herself with her own blanket, then patted Jubilee affectionately on the cheek.  "Your lunch will be here soon, sweety.  Then we got the rest of the day off to relax."  Mindy stroked her fingers through Jubilee's hair.  "Just me and you, Jubilee.  Best friends, forever."  Mindy wasn't expecting a reply.  
  
Which is why she was stunned into silence when Jubilee turned to look at her and said, "It'll be nice to get home."  
  
Mindy's mouth hung open in shock. "Wha - wait, what are -"  
  
"I haven't seen my friends in so long," Jubilee said.  Her voice was faint and she had a dreamy look on her face, like she was imagining something that was far away.  "I can visit the school, see how the Professor is doing, see all my old friends.  That'll be so nice to do when I get back."  
  
"Jubilee," Mindy said, her voice filled with shock.  "I didn't think you could talk anymore, sweety."  
  
"I've been here so long, now," Jubilee said.  "I don't know why I ever agreed to take this job.  The men are so mean to me."  Jubilee had a faint smile on her face.  "But Jacob was so nice.  He said I'd be going home soon.  He promised."  She began to hum a cheery song to herself.   
  
Mindy sat there for another second, processing the first words Jubilee had spoken in over two years.  She then threw off the blanket and ran to the wall of the booth.  She flipped open a false panel and slapped her hand down on the red panic button concealed underneath.    
_________________________________________________________  
From: securityops@sex.arcade.net  
To: securitymanager@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: Interrogation procedure violations  
  
Ma'am,  
  
I've finished the report on what happened during the interrogation of the detained client two days ago.  I'll start with a quick run-down of events.  
  
Three clients, named Anthony, Eric, and Jacob, (hereafter referred to as A, E and J) entered the Sex Arcade just before noon two days ago.  Apparently, A and E are seniors at a college in the United States and members of the fraternity Delta Delta Pi.  I don't know if there are fraternities and sororities on the world you're from, but they are basically informal social clubs the students at universities can become members of.  J wanted to become a member of Delta Delta Pi and as part of the process A and E had brought him to the Arcade.  In order to gain full membership, J would have to perform a sexual act with one of the Subjects while A and E watched.   
  
A and E explained the nature of the Arcade's business and J had indicated an interest in seeing the Arcade for himself.  When he arrived here, however, J was repulsed by what he saw when he entered the booth of Subject 278 (Jubilee) and became overwhelmed with nausea to the point of vomiting.  After this, he was overcome with guilt about what he was doing and planned to go to authorities in his home country to tell them about the existence of the Arcade.  Unfortunately for him, he whispered a promise to 278 about getting her home and she unwittingly told it to the hostess assigned to her booth.  It does not appear that 278 was aware of what would happen to J when she told her hostess about his promise.  
   
The hostess immediately alerted Security about what 278 had said and A, E and J were detained.  The three were split up into separate interrogation rooms and questioned for several hours.  J admitted to his plans to inform his home country's law enforcement about the Arcade.  We do not believe A or E were aware of J's plan, nor do we think they planned to betray the Arcade in any fashion.  All of these facts were later confirmed by a mental scanning from one of Psyops' psychics.    
The interrogation guideline violation occurred about four hours into the interrogation of J.  After being asked a question J spit in the face of one of the guards, Denise, in the room with him.  The guard punched his face in reply.  J was restrained to a chair at the time and the punch tipped his chair over.  J's head impacted with the concrete floor in the room, resulting in unconsciousness.  J was transported to Medical for treatment, where it was discovered he had suffered severe internal brain injury.  J is currently in a coma in the Medical wing and is not expected to regain consciousness.   
  
The guard who struck J is currently confined to her quarters, awaiting your instructions on how we should we proceed.  Denise has committed several infractions in the past, so I recommend terminating her employment and sending her back to her home world.   
  
We also are awaiting instruction on how to proceed with A, E and J.  A and E were not part of J's plans but if they were to return home while their friend J does not, it would raise too many questions among their friends and family.  I have spoken with Psyops and they have developed a plan for disposal of all three.  I've included it as an attachment to this e-mail.  A psychic would accompany them back to London and arrange for their deaths in an automobile accident.  The psychic would make it look like a drunk-driving accident.  The car accident would explain any brain injuries found on J.  Given the history of the three, the family and friends of our detainees would only be surprised this accident didn't happen sooner.   
  
I await your instructions, Ma'am.  
  
From: securitymanager@sex.arcade.net  
To: securityops@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Interrogation procedure violations  
  
Thank you for the report, Linda.  After reviewing it, I agree with your recommendation to terminate the employment of Denise.  Unfortunately, after the disastrous acquisition mission last month, the Mass Quantic Gate is shut down until further notice.  So, we're stuck with Denise for the time being.  I've spoken with Operations and she will be moved to janitorial duty starting Monday.  Please, make it very clear to Denise that if she has any further screw-ups her next step is working a booth as a Subject.   
  
I've read the plan from Psyops and I am giving you the go-ahead to proceed with it.  Try and complete this ASAP.  The sooner those three are out of here and eliminated the safer it is for us.   
  
Finally, I am ordering all guards to undergo a refresher course on how to handle detentions and interrogations.  I do not want a repeat of this incident in the future.   
  
Let's get to it.  
  
From: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
To: operations@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: Subject 278 Jubilee  
  
I'm sending along the weekly status review for Jubilee with this e-mail and I think you should take a look at it.  For the last three months, Jubilee has been unable to swallow solid foods.  There is nothing physically wrong with her, the problem is entirely psychological.  We have moved her to a diet of oatmeal and applesauce since that is the only thing soft enough for her to swallow, but this is contributing to a rapid decline in her physical health.  I do not expect I will be able to provide treatment sufficient to restore her mental well-being.   
  
I also believe that, eventually, she will be unable to swallow any type of solid food.  This leaves us with only the option of sedating her and inserting a feeding tube down her throat for every meal; a time-consuming and expensive process.  Also, considering that 90% of her business is oral, her inability to swallow will eventually lead to an almost complete cessation in her revenue stream.   
  
The only recommendations I have to offer are to move her to serve as a fluffer girl for the other, more popular, Subjects, or to release her back to her home world.  
   
From: operations@sex.arcade.net  
To: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Subject 278 Jubilee  
  
With the Gate currently shut down until further notice, releasing her back to her home world is not possible.  And we certainly can't release her into the local population.  We'll keep Jubilee where she is for now, Doctor.  I've seen Subjects in her condition hundreds, maybe thousands of times before, so I know how things with her will proceed.  If we put the screws to her, we can squeeze another six months of regular use out of Jubilee.  After that we can move her to fluffer girl.   
  
From: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
To: operations@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Subject 278 Jubilee  
  
You're the boss here, so you get to decide what happens.  I do have to warn you that we run the risk of a permanent and total mental breakdown on Jubilee's part.  If that happens she won't even be useful as a fluffer girl.  
  
On another note, a colleague of mine from Medical asked me to pass along a plan he has been working on.  He believes we can duplicate the abilities of some of the super-powered Subjects in normal human beings.  I've looked at his plan and, frankly, it doesn't seem very likely to work.  But if you decide to proceed with the plan, it would make no sense to give my colleague a healthy Subject to start hacking into.  Another option to consider for Jubilee.  

From: operations@sex.arcade.net  
To: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Subject 278 Jubilee

  
If I am reading this correctly, Doctor, your colleague's plan involves amputating the source of a Subject's super-natural powers and implanting that source into a normal human being.  If we were to use Jubilee in that scheme, that would mean amputating her hands and then re-attaching them to another person.  A bit drastic to say the least, don't you think?

  
From: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
To: operations@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Subject 278 Jubilee

  
Yes, I agree the scheme is a bit outlandish, and Jubilee is very unlikely to survive the process, but like you said, she cannot be sent home and she is fast outliving her usefulness to our organization.  Even if this plan fails, as seems likely, there is the old saying that you actually learn more from your failures than you do your successes.  

  
My colleague has already identified a test subject to be used as the transplantee; a former hostess who tried to help a Subject escape and is now living out the rest of her life in one of our booths.  Again, this person is someone who will soon be of no further use to us and her loss will not severely impact our business in any way.  

  
To sum it up; the risks here are relatively minor and while the chances of success are as well, the potential rewards are stupendous.  We could conceivably start creating our own super-humans, the uses of which are almost infinite in variety.  

  
From: operations@sex.arcade.net  
To: psydoc@sex.arcade.net  
Subject: re:Subject 278 Jubilee

  
I'll keep your plan in mind, Doctor.  We'll keep Jubilee working until she is no longer bringing in money and then decide if we let your colleague start carving her up like a turkey.  Same thing with the former hostess.  

  
With that I consider the matter of Jubilee's future closed, for now.  Keep me appraised of any drastic swings in her status, Doctor.


End file.
